Northern Line
} |- | colspan="2" align="center"| Northern Line 诺城地铁3号线 (北方线) Nuòchéng Dìtiě Sān Hào Xiàn (Běifāng Xiàn) ''' '''Jalur Utara |- | colspan="2" |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:NotchRailLogo.png}}}| }px |- | align="center" colspan="2"|''Route map'' |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#4169E1; color:#ffffff;" |Overview |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Transit type | width="60%" align="left"|Rapid transit |- ! width="40%" align="left"|System | width="60%" align="left"|NotchRail |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Termini | width="60%" align="left"|Unbiyong Rustboro Town |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Stations | width="60%" align="left"|23 in operation 2 in planning |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Services | width="60%" align="left"|3 |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#4169E1; color:#ffffff;" |Operation |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Opened | width="60%" align="left"|1 January 2008 |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Owner | width="60%" align="left"|Jebsten State Government |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Operator(s) | width="60%" align="left"|NotchTransit Corporation |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Character | width="60%" align="left"|Ground Underground |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Depot(s) | width="60%" align="left"|Wiragul Rustboro |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Fleet | width="60%" align="left"|H Set |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#4169E1; color:#ffffff;" |Technical |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Track gauge | width="60%" align="left"|1,435 mm (4 ft 8½ in) standard gauge |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Electrification | width="60%" align="left"|DC 1500 V third rail |} The L3 is a rapid transit line in the NotchRail network. It was formerly named the Tunnel Line (2008–2053) and was formerly coded as Line 03. The line was constructed to Obstacle Course (then Obstacle Course Lobby) from 2005 to 2007, and was opened in 2008. After further extensions, the line now goes to Greendale, and formerly a loop service from Penrith to Penrith via Unused Station, but this was changed into the Pallet Line later. The line was coloured an azure blue (like the City Line) from 2008 to 2011, but since it has been recoloured magenta in NotchRail maps and timetables. History After the opening of the original line from Central to The Farm (now Greenhouse), plans emerged to build a short railway line from Central to the newly opened Obstacle Course. Construction started in 2005, and was opened to Obstacle Course Lobby in 2008, with an intermediate station at the Ragequit Parkour. Previously, Disco Club station was named Obstacle Course, so the current Obstacle Course station was named Obstacle Course Lobby, to avoid confusion. However, having two Obstacle Course stations was still too confusing, so Obstacle Course station was renamed Disco Club Back, which was renamed again in 2044 to simply Disco Club, and was renamed again in 2069 to Hall Park. In 2016, the Notice Board station was opened. In 2053, the Tunnel Line was renamed the Northern Line, as other underground lines in the NotchRail network had opened. In 2027, the line was extended to Penrith, introducing three new stations: *Acacia Park *Penrith *Unused Station Later that year, the line was further extended to Riverside, intoducing two new stations: *Qwerty Park *Riverside After Acacia Park, the line emerges from underground starting from Penrith until it terminates at Riverside. Unused Station was accessible ONLY from Penrith platform 4 and special services from Central. In 2031, Unused Station changed to Riverside platforms for the introduction of the Pallet Line and a new station opened, replacing Riverside as the terminus: *Northbank In 2046, a further extension was added *North Northbank *Greendale In 2064 a branch line was proposed at Penrith with the following stations: *Keyn Plains *Milford *Bundanoon *Unbiyong (mid terminus) *Townsberry *Blackcraft *West Mount Drewitt Valley *Thornsby In 2070, the aforementioned line was built with the stations: *Keyn Creek *Keyn Plains *Mingello *Bundanoon *Unbiyong There were future plans to extend to Thornsby, however the extension was given its own line. In 2074, an extension to Caniswell opened with two new stations: *Warrayah *Caniswell Penrith Branch (PNRB) The Penrith Branch is the Penrith to Unused Station rail link. Services in this branch typically operate from Penrith to Unused Station and then back to Penrith, however sometimes the service may start from Central or terminate at Riverside or even both. This branch was changed in 2039 to become the Pallet Line. Unused Station was changed into Riverside platforms 3 and 4. Unused Station to Central Rail Link (UCRL) In 2039, a one way rail link was built from the PNRB to the main Northern Line after Penrith (in the direction of Central). Penrith loop services and Central services were controlled with a switch. When the PNRB became the Pallet Line in 2068, the UCRL became the PCRL (Pallet Line to Central Rail Link), with some services from Pallet Town proceeding to Central. Opening History *January 1, 2008 - The first section of the line, from Central to Obstacle Course Lobby (now Obstacle Course), with 3 stations, opens. *October 21, 2015 - An extension to Waratah Park, with 1 new station, opens. *February 24, 2016 - Notice Board opens. *April 16, 2027 - An extension to Penrith, with 2 new stations, opens. *June 2, 2027 - An extension to North Penrith (now Riverside), with 2 new stations, opens. *February 15, 2031 - An extension to Southern Point (now Northbank), with 1 new station, opens. *December 14, 2046 - An extension to Greendale, with 2 new stations, opens. *May 30, 2070 - A branch line to Unbiyong, with 5 new stations, opens. *June 17, 2074 - An extension to Caniswell, with 2 new stations, opens. Stations Stopping patterns # All stops (Caniswell): Central, Notice Board, Ragequit Parkour, Obstacle Course, Waratah Park, Acacia Park, Penrith, Qwerty Park, Riverside, Northbank, North Northbank, Greendale, Warrayah, Caniswell # All stops (Unbiyong): Central, Notice Board, Ragequit Parkour, Obstacle Course, Waratah Park, Acacia Park, Penrith, Keyn Creek, Keyn Plains, Mingello, Bundanoon, Unbiyong # Limited stops (Caniswell): Central, Ragequit Parkour, Obstacle Course, Waratah Park, Acacia Park, Penrith, Riverside, Northbank, North Northbank, Greendale, Warrayah, Caniswell # Limited stops (Unbiyong): Central, Ragequit Parkour, Obstacle Course, Waratah Park, Acacia Park, Penrith, Keyn Plains, Bundanoon, Unbiyong # Express (Caniswell): Central, Waratah Park, Penrith, Riverside, Northbank, Warrayah, Caniswell # Express (Unbiyong): Central, Waratah Park, Penrith, Keyn Plains, Bundanoon, Unbiyong Trivia *The Northern Line got its original name (Tunnel Line) from being the first underground line of the NotchRail network. The other two lines at the time did not have any underground sections at the time. Inside Cover (front).png|The Northern Line before the UCRL and the Pallet Line. Front Page.png|The front cover of the former Northern Line timetable. Northern Region Diagram.png|An old diagram of the then current northern area services by NotchRail.